Ground anchors are used in a wide variety of applications, for example, tent stakes, utility pole guy-wire anchors, vertical drill rig anchors, logging drag line rig anchors, etc. Some known ground anchors are intended to be reusable. Other known ground anchors are intended to remain in the ground once installed. Some known ground anchors require a related installation apparatus (e.g., a drill, a hammer, an insertion device, etc.).
In circumstances where known ground anchors are installed in loose soil (e.g., sandy soil, wet soil, gravel, etc.), associated anchor pull-out is problematic. Accordingly, ground anchors are desired having increased in-ground retention.